


Новогоднее чудо

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Неожиданный звонок в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть. Барри вскинул было голову, только благодаря скорости не залив себя шампанским, но тут же выдохнул и опустил её обратно на кулак. Ошиблись дверью, наверное. Он-то никого не ждал.





	Новогоднее чудо

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено Феечкиному хранителю, в честь новогоднего обмена драбблами. Который это еще и отбетил.

Если быть совершенно честным с собой, то Барри должен прекрасно чувствовать себя в одиночестве. Он привык к нему: жил с ним с детства, встречал с ним свое совершеннолетние, отмечал важные даты. Одиночество можно было назвать его не очень желанным, но уже привычным сожителем. Но вот только последние пару лет настолько избаловали Барри, что одна мысль о том, что снова придется встречать Новый год с четырьмя стенами и маленькой елочкой, вызывала тоску. Настолько глубокую, что Барри на некоторое время задумался над предложением Леонарда встретить начало Нового года с ним и остальными ребятами. В итоге он, конечно, отказался, но соблазн все равно был слишком велик.  
А других вариантов у Барри по сути и не было. Да и жаловаться ему было негоже. Утро Рождества он провел у Айрис с её Уолли, вечер — со своим Уолли и традиционным какао в глупых свитерах. Следующий день его встретил пирогами на ферме Кентов, а день после этого — тотальной попойкой в Смотровой Башне. А позавчера ему даже досталась честь увидеть легендарную зимнюю ель поместья Уэйнов и отведать не менее легендарного печенья Альфреда и настоящего английского чая. Просто… Так получилось, что Новый год он планировал встретить наедине с Хэлом, а того ещё в начале месяца унесло спасать какую-то планету, пока Землю мониторили два новеньких Фонаря. И вместо Хэла компанию Барри составило уже забытое было одиночество.  
В какой-то момент даже появилось желание забить на все и просто пойти лечь спать. Не ждать полуночи, не отвечать на звонки, выслушивая пьяные поздравления. Просто лечь спать и проснуться уже в новом году. Тем более, что даже патрулировать улицы сегодня не было смысла.  
Неожиданный звонок в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть. Барри вскинул было голову, только благодаря скорости не залив себя шампанским, но тут же выдохнул и опустил её обратно на кулак. Ошиблись дверью, наверное. Он-то никого не ждал.  
Звонок повторился. Затем ещё раз. А потом разошелся противными трелями, словно кто-то неумелый и без слуха пытался сыграть на нем последний новогодний хит. Поставив бокал, Барри нехотя поднялся с дивана и все же подошел к двери, тут же распахнув её.  
— Обычно люди спрашивают «кто там?». А если я сексуальный маньяк?  
Хэл улыбнулся, сияя разбитой губой. На пороге Барри. Весь в снегу и без шарфа с шапкой, просто в куртке поверх уродливого рождественского свитера с оленем. С каким-то горшком подмышкой и пакетом из круглосуточной вьетнамской забегаловки. И все ещё зажимая несчастный звонок свободной рукой.  
Наверное, Барри все же стоило верить в новогодние чудеса. Но пока он дернул Хэла за воротник к себе и захлопнул дверь, все ещё не в силах поверить, что все происходящее — реальность.  
— Ты…  
— Отпросился, я же обещал тебе, — ответил Хэл и вручил Барри пакет с едой. — Держи. Ты же не готовил?  
Не готовил. Даже не пытался, символично открыв шампанское и коробку конфет после набега на пиццерию. Ещё секунду Барри рассеянно держал пакет в руках, а затем уронил, вместо него крепко сжимая Хэла в объятиях.  
— Наверное, я должен был написать, — Хэл рассмеялся, одной рукой обнимая Барри. Снег с его куртки растаял, и теперь свитер в местах касания неприятно намок, впитав воду и холод. — Но мобильники ужасно работают в космосе.  
— Я не думал, что ты прилетишь, — пробормотал Барри ему в шею, стремясь насладиться этим моментом как можно дольше. Потом он разденет Хэла и засунет под груду одеял, отругает за такой наряд в минус пятнадцать, а пока пусть будет так. — Неужели тебя так просто отпустили?  
— Ну, проблема оказалась не такой страшной, как мы думали, — сказал Хэл, проводя холодным носом по волосам Барри. — Тентаколоки вообще славные ребята, просто очень вспыльчивые, когда дело касается их традиций, а Гамаболлы… Кстати о традициях.  
Хэл легонько отстранил от себя Барри, не разрывая его объятий, но достаточно, чтобы вытащить все ещё зажатый под мышкой горшок. Теперь наконец-то увидев цветок в близи, Барри едва не подавился воздухом.  
— Хэл, что это? — Неуверенно спросил он, разглядывая нежно-синие сочные стебли, которые шевелились наподобие ленивых щупалец и тянули маленькие отростки с зубами в разные стороны.  
— Твой новогодний подарок, — с гордостью в голосе заявил Хэл. — Ритуальный цветок. Тентаколоки дарят его всего раз в жизни, самому важному для них человеку. Инопланетянину. Ну, ты понял. Говорят, ещё атмосферу в доме улучшает.  
Барри рассмеялся и быстро сморгнул лишнюю влагу с глаз. Как бы Хэл ни старался свести все в шутку, а символизм подарка не ускользнул от Барри. Как и тон, которым Хэл это все произнес.  
— Дурацкий подарок, знаю, — уже тише сказал Хэл. — Просто не мог к тебе с пустыми руками.  
— Отличный подарок, — возразил Барри и, отпустив Хэла, осторожно взял горшок из его рук. И тут же поднял над их головами, переворачивая вверх дном, от чего бедный цветок застрекотал, как особо крупный кузнечик. — Смотри, инопланетная омела.  
Посмотрев на цветок, Хэл опустил изумлённый взгляд на Барри. Выдохнул завороженно и улыбнулся.  
— Черт, ведь теперь надо целоваться!  
— Кошмар какой, — улыбнулся Барри в ответ и с готовностью подставил губы Хэлу, осторожно целуя его, помня о разбитой губе.  
Хэл с готовностью обнял талию Барри и прижался всем телом, углубляя поцелуй, как только тот это позволил. Его руки уже не так сильно холодили сквозь одежду, а от почти голой груди исходил настоящий жар. Но не больший, чем от его рта и языка, которыми он словно стремился украсть дыхание Барри. И украл.  
— С Новым годом, — шепнул Хэл Барри в губы, давая ему вдохнуть.  
— И тебя, — улыбнулся Барри и опустил несчастный цветок. — Спасибо, Хэл. Это самый лучший мой подарок.  
— Я или этот синий парниша?  
— Конечно же, цветок. Ты только посмотри, какой он милый.  
Хэл состроил возмущённое до глубины души лицо, и Барри, рассмеявшись, снова поцеловал его.  
Вот такие они, новогодние чудеса.

**Author's Note:**

> Цветок они назвали Хэлом Младшим, а через год он разросся и устроил в городе погром и порно с тентяклями. Но это уже совершенно другая история.


End file.
